


明日婚

by lydia_hm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_hm/pseuds/lydia_hm
Summary: 郑允浩和沈昌珉的明日婚





	明日婚

"去咱们现场的粉丝们，都在说我们这次的con叫明日婚，一开始我还不知道为什么叫‘婚'，谢谢你告诉我，昌多拉。"

 "我们啊，永远不会在明日结婚的，昌多拉，你我不是都非常清楚吗。"

………………………………………………………

"话说，昌多拉今天也忘词了？"

"……哥你很烦。"

郑允浩看着沈昌珉面无表情的脸，并没有忽视弟弟通红的大耳朵，揉上去手感应该很好，他这样想并且也这样做了。沈昌珉心里暗骂自己的失误，低着头做鸵鸟状，心虚的不敢躲开那双肆意蹂躏自己耳朵的魔爪，而那双爪子不知不觉已经从耳朵移动到了脖子。

"只要是昌珉……"

就没有关系吗？他等着听哥哥熟悉充满宠溺的话，但是后半句却迟迟听不到。

……沈昌珉觉得自己很委屈。

爪子已经下移到腰了！说好的没关系呢？！

即便已经携手并进十五年，沈昌珉仍有些怕郑允浩的。这很没道理，郑允浩是极宠他的，全公司没有人不知道能让热情曼苏尔冷静下来的人是他沈昌珉，能让郑允浩改掉多年积习的人是他沈昌珉，如果只能带一个人去无人岛一声招呼不打不用商量就带走的人是他沈昌珉，演唱会被蛋糕砸个满头被当面泼水仍然笑着说着说没关系，还因为是他沈昌珉。全公司的人都知道，作为故事的主人公沈昌珉自然也知道，不以为耻反以为荣，非作歹逍遥法外，怼哥怼的风生水起满脸春光。

就像现在的沈昌珉，双腿发软，面红耳赤，满脸春光。

忘词了，这很不是他的作风，这不是一个大龄优质爱豆应该出的纰漏，他跌坐在地毯上，恨恨的想。而腹部感受到的痒让他有些不爽，身体不受控制的渐渐热了起来，呼吸也渐渐急促——

这厮是绝对是故意的，他在惩罚他，小小的惩罚忘了词的他。可他不应该这样对他，这不是很严重的事故吧？他也不能这样对他，毕竟他是他仅剩的，并且最宠爱的弟弟，他应该对我说没关系。

念及于此沈昌珉突然有了反抗的勇气，他抬起头，一把抓住了那双正在抚摸沈昌珉腹肌的手，郑允浩居高临下的注视他，将他的反抗收入眼底，面带微笑。

沈昌珉看着眼前队长的脸，忽而又胆怯起来——郑允浩宠沈昌珉，全世界都知道，沈昌珉害怕郑允浩，只有沈昌珉知道。

郑允浩挑了一边的眉，沈昌珉怂的放了手，郑允浩又挑起来另一边的眉，沈昌珉又低了头，把自己的腹肌送了出去，双手揽住了郑允浩的脖子。

呸，沈昌珉害怕郑允浩，郑允浩也知道。

崔珉豪没说错，自己这身肌肉，除了便宜粉丝和郑允浩之外，真是一点用也没有。

害怕郑允浩是从练习生时期埋下的种子，在郑允浩的冷漠和沈昌珉的委屈的滋养下茁壮成长。明明我和权顺日同岁，为什么只对我这样不好，原本无所谓出不出道的沈昌珉委屈的没日没夜的练习，只是不想被郑允浩看不起。造化弄人他最终还是和这个可怕的前辈组了队练习，作为队长郑允浩对他多了一份责任和关爱，郑允浩最终认可了拼了命努力的沈昌珉，也开始给沈昌珉开小灶教他跳舞，沈昌珉心满意足之余还带点惶恐。这是一个太优秀太刚强的哥哥，自己怕是要粉身碎骨才能跟得上他。

他们交换了一个漫长又缠绵的吻，吻得沈昌珉呼吸困难。

"昌珉，你的肌肉线条真好看。"

沈昌珉当然知道常年锻炼的自己的肌肉很好看，但这是为了无病长寿常年喝酒，不是为了给某个人蹂躏。要说为了某人，也有一点，他哥在舞台上是君主，每次现场大有君临天下的气势，他是君主旁边的孩子，自然得追随君主，不能早早地累瘫在地上。

但是也仅仅是支撑到live结束而已，每次演唱会结束回到宾馆，累瘫在床上不想动弹的人总是沈昌珉,对郑允浩的攻势毫无反击之力。

"允浩哥，生日快乐，我们要永远在一起"

郑允浩对自己已经比初次见面和善了很多，沈昌珉闭着眼躺在床上心满意足想，允浩哥虽然可怕，但是现在对我很好。这哥很护犊子，自从出道之后他就再没说过自己一句不好，话里话外都是我们老小最好我们老小就是害羞其实很出色，他也不再害怕他的队长，他的允浩哥。他这么想着，突然感觉头上的灯被谁遮住了，面部感受到的是呼吸出来的热气——是他的允浩哥。

昌珉呐，最近真是太辛苦了。他听见允浩哥的声音，离自己很近。我们昌珉呐，"虽然是忙内但是很体贴比我更会照顾成员，比我更像哥呢。"不，沈昌珉闭着眼继续装睡，内心腹诽，您才是哥哥，谁能比您更有大哥范。"昌珉呐，现在跳舞也很有气势很好看了呢"，废话老子没白没黑的跳舞累的在录音室都睡着了再不进步老子就不是沈昌珉。"昌珉呐，你……"，说啊，不要这样话说一半，这样很不利于我装睡啊，沈昌珉心里的吐槽几乎突破天际，郑允浩那头却没了动静，沈昌珉心知眼下唯有装睡装到底才不会让两人尴尬，但是有一个人不说话看着自己装睡……

我演技实在是很好，无论十几年前还是现在，眼泪滑过眼角时沈昌珉心想，我明明还有体力，我明明比他更高一点，我明明可以反身扑倒他。而郑允浩没有让他想太多，把他打横抱了起来，走向卧室。

你他妈再不说话看着老子，老子就要睁眼了！沈昌珉觉得自己快要装不下去了，而郑允浩那厮还在看自己！

"昌珉……喜欢哥吗"

听到这个问题沈昌珉突然有种想哭的冲动，带着上天让允浩哥说了话自己可以继续装睡的感激，也带着一股多年媳妇熬成婆的委屈。

"喜……喜……欢"

他终于全心全意的接受了我。

"我……喜……欢……哥"

他终于还是喜欢了我，他终于还是在意我喜不喜欢他。

郑允浩没想到说梦话的昌珉真能说出喜欢自己，害羞的刺猬头少年翻了个身抱着被子偷偷的笑，眼睛在黑夜里亮亮的。沈昌珉觉得头上的阴影终于消失，松了口气也翻了个身，抱着被子偷偷的哭，眼泪消失在黑夜里。

扎根心里那株恐惧萌发的植物，在今晚，凋了花，散了叶。

"哥要对我温柔一点"

"你知道的，我怕疼"

郑允浩当然知道怎么让易碎的首尔玻璃男疼痛并快乐。

沈昌珉在零八年彻底接受了自己吊死在郑允浩这棵树上的事实，那一年舞台上的少年再也抑制不住掩面哭泣，换回一个人客气的安慰和另一个人紧紧的拥抱和印在脖子上的吻。沈昌珉原不怕，他有允浩哥，他可以跟着允浩哥。但是他看到了郑允浩眼里的迷茫和对未来的恐惧。

沈昌珉害怕了。

他的胃仿佛被人一把攥住，疼的他想吐，眼泪不受控制的喷涌而出，他坐在台下，坐在队友身边，坐立不安。右边的人给了他一只手，这只手在安抚他，可这只手冰凉而又颤抖。

随后队友出走，反咬公司和前队友，风雨飘摇。他看着他的允浩哥，恍然间想起刚进公司时，郑允浩对他说，如果是来玩玩的，就赶紧走，冷静又冷酷。他突然很怕郑允浩说出什么让人心碎的话。我已经决定跟紧你了，沈昌珉想，所以你不可以不要东方神起，不可以不要我。

昌珉呐，你选择自己想走的路就好。

说出这话的郑允浩两眼通红，满脸憔悴，背却挺得笔直，整个人冷静又温柔。温柔的让沈昌珉心里打颤。明明你现在语气温柔，沈昌珉心想，我却一样的害怕你，原来我一直害怕你。恐惧的种子竟是藤蔓，温柔残忍，缓慢爬上我的心头，扎了根，散了叶，缠绕成血脉相连的姿态。

沈昌珉之前害怕郑允浩的严厉，而现在，沈昌珉怕郑允浩放弃。

"哥，是我告诉了你婚这个字的意思。"

"所以呢？"

沈昌珉两条胳膊抱住郑允浩的脖子，试图郑允浩翻到身下去。

"你想提醒我你在我们的明日婚上忘记了祝歌的歌词么？"

彻底的失败，很显然沈昌珉高估了自己的力量。

 "……"

郑允浩似笑非笑的看着徒劳无功的沈昌珉，深深的吻了过去，"我尽量让你不耽误明晚的明日婚。"

怎么会有人从中间挤牙膏，穿鞋踩在地毯上！从五人到两人，就要接受理解对方的全部。沈昌珉按着额头突突跳的青筋，觉得自己理解不了。你不像我认识的永远把好的一面露给我的允浩哥了，我也不像你认识的乖巧懂事的弟弟了。

 你必须接受我，接受贪吃的，毒舌的，不擅长语言表达的我。我必须接受你，过分热情的，吵闹的生活习惯和我不一样的你。我们仿佛一对七年之痒的夫妻，我很害怕你再让我发现你的不足，我怕我接受不了你，你要改，我也要改。

几年后东方神起参加节目，已经能笑着描述这段短暂而又漫长的磨合期。郑允浩笑着说，昌珉才是东方神起的老大，我一直在努力改掉昌珉不喜欢的坏习惯。沈昌珉听着笑的像朵花，说允浩哥现在改了很多，我在允浩哥身边完全没有出头的想法，只想粘着哥一起走。

其实我也改了很多，漫长痛苦的日子里，我果然是粉身碎骨重塑了一个自己。过去羞涩的忙内被重塑成能分担你重担的男人，唯一不变的是爱你。其实我这么多年一直很怕你，巨大的填充感逼得沈昌珉从脑内小剧场回归现实，疼痛和快感交织进攻使得他两眼泪汪汪，结论就是无论沈昌珉成长的多强大，郑允浩一个眼神就能打败沈昌珉就好像沈昌珉拼了命锻炼依旧压不住郑允浩。

归根结底，无非是怕郑允浩不爱沈昌珉。

但是郑允浩怎么可能不爱沈昌珉。

允浩吻了吻昌珉的眼角，昌珉窝在允浩胸前一言不发。"生气了？"舞台的君主开始体恤民情。"哥不是说只要是我都没问题么。"昌多拉委屈屈。"我什么时候说有问题了？"舞台的君主开始翻脸不认人，昌多拉有点想打他。"有时候我觉得你出个错挺好的，你看你今晚多乖巧配合。"沈昌珉累的翻了个白眼不想理他。"其实粉丝给取的名字挺贴切的。"听闻沈昌珉有些不满，"哪里贴切了！我们不是早就交换了戒指。"

"除了明日婚，工口婚的呼声也很高。"

……行吧，这个名字，的确挺符合的。

 

 

 END.


End file.
